


Future's kiss

by mervousmer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Aged-Up Character(s), Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, KageHina BigBang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervousmer/pseuds/mervousmer
Summary: Tobio wasn't as familiar with pre-game bathroom visits as Hinata was and he would like to keep it that way.Of course, the dumbass was the very reason why he had to break with his own routines, chasing after him and running into some very unexpected bathroom situation that involved a very, very strange 'impostor'.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 62
Kudos: 817
Collections: Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	Future's kiss

Hinata’s not back yet?”

Tobio’s ears perked up at Yachi’s voice, and he turned to find her talking to their Captain, whose brows were furrowed in worry.

“Seems like it,” Yamaguchi said, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing loudly.

Tobio grunted, rolling his eyes to himself. The dumbass just had to worry their captain and manager, didn’t he? And right when their next match was the most important of this tournament--they needed to win this if they wanted to go to the Nationals again this year.

The both of them had promised - right after they had suffered a crushing defeat against Dateko’s new iron wall of defense - that they would win next time. That in their third year, they would _win_ the Nationals.

But for that to happen, they actually needed to qualify again to be able to represent Miyagi. And consequently, they needed to play.

Which meant that the dumbass better turns up in the next few minutes!

“Tsukki hasn’t seen him come back either...” Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders. “Neither have the second years… Yachi, what should we do?” His eyes were filled with worry as he looked at Yachi, who looked just as frightful as him.

“What if he’s gone?” she said, her hands grabbing Yamaguchi’s and squeezing. “What if someone from the other team kidnapped him?” she continued, panic written all over her face now as she probably imagined how exactly such a kidnapping could have taken place.

“Everyone knows about Kageyama-kun’s and Hinata’s freak quick and they plan to stop them by kidnapping Hinata and selling him, or his organs and then-” She only stopped as Yamaguchi placed both of his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

“Hey. It’s Hinata we are talking about. He’ll find a way to get back to us even from kidnappers. There’s no way he would miss a match, right? Hah… I’m glad though, that they targeted him and not me… I’d definitely be a lost case,” he said, chuckling.

Tobio had no idea why their captain would even think of something like this, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it anyways. He felt the need to find the dumbass himself now, as Hinata had probably gotten lost or drowned himself in the toilet bowl by accident or something.

Because if there was something that Tobio did agree with Yamaguchi on, it’s that Hinata would never in his life miss a match. Not by choice, at least. So perhaps he had been kidnapped. If that’s the case, then Tobio was sure that they would still win the match regardless but…

He grumbled and shook his head.

“Oh, Kageyama-kun! Can you go look for Hinata?” Yachi asked, her smile a little wobbly. “J-just to make sure he hasn’t been kidnapped…. Ah, yeah… or sold as an organ donor… you know?”

“I’ll go,” he said. Yachi was an important part of their team, and seeing her worry like this really bothered him. And besides, he really did want to know what the dumbass was currently up to instead of mentally preparing for the match.

Mind made up, he and Yamaguchi shared a look. With a nod to their captain he turned on his heels to walk back to the halls and search for their infamous number 5.

Without really thinking about it, he made his way to the restrooms down the corridor and to the left (thanks, signs) and yanked the door open, his thread of patience worn incredibly thin.

“Hinata, where the hell are you, dumbass? Are you puking?!” he called, ready to drag the other out of here. Yet, the moment his foot fully stepped inside the restroom, his mind suddenly started swimming as dizziness hit him out of the blue.

Tobio wasn’t really sure what was happening, but a wave of nausea washed over him and he nearly buckled over as his knees went weak under him. Just in time, his hands had reached out to find purchase on one of the sinks.

“What the…” Tobio panted, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Had someone hit him over the head? Was someone trying to kidnap him as well to fully take out Karasuno before the match?

No, he was being stupid.

Besides, Karasuno was strong, and he had the utmost faith that even without him and Hinata, they had a fair chance against their opponents today. Perhaps he hadn’t had enough mineral water today (which was unlikely, but one could never have enough mineral water).

The drowsiness soon began to clear, and he opened the tap to splash some water on his face. His thoughts cleared after another moment of deep breaths. He could play. He would play.

No problem.

Well, except for one.

He still hadn’t found a certain spiker and the annoyance that was bubbling in the pits of his stomach only grew when he realised that the dumbass was probably not here.

After all, the bathroom was quiet except for the sound of his own breathing. Tobio’s lips pulled into a scowl and his eyebrows knitted, even though the person he wanted to direct his vexation at wasn’t present. Where the hell had Hinata run off to?

Tobio clicked his tongue and decided to keep looking in other places. There were probably other restrooms in the gym than this one, and seeing as the dumbass was, well, a dumbass, he might have rounded the whole facility before finally finding one of them.

With new resolve, he turned to leave the bathroom, hand already outstretched to grab the handle, when said door was flung open, nearly hitting him square in the face.

“Shut up!” a familiar voice yelled, “It’s a normal body function, Bakageyama! Normal!”

Tobio flinched, midnight blue eyes huge and disbelieving. He stepped backwards until the sink was pressing against his lower back, hard and unforgiving.

Real - the exact opposite of what this situation had to be. What he was currently seeing couldn’t be real - it had to be a fucked-up dream of sorts.

The door fell shut again and a sigh left the newcomers lips, but a smile was there too. A gentle smile that he was _very_ familiar with.

The person who had just given him the shock of a lifetime, who caused him to grip the porcelain sink harder with every passing moment, was Hinata, alright… only that it wasn’t Hinata at all.

Couldn’t be.

Because Hinata wasn’t this tall, or broad, or - _mature_.

The Hinata he knew was a smaller, leaner, thinner and his jaw _definitely_ wasn’t this sharp. (Not that Tobio knew anything about jawbones, and definitely not about Hinata’s!)

And he definitely - without a shadow of a doubt - didn’t wear the jersey of the Japanese national team. (Tobio felt an urge to rub his eyes when he caught a glimpse of ‘Hin-’ written on the guy’s back. This couldn’t even be a dream. It had to be a nightmare, if Hinata was on the national team and Tobio himself wasn’t.)

“Who are you?” he muttered, completely dazed, while his eyes still wandered over the man’s figure, taking in all the similarities between him and Hinata (many) and the differences (some).

The Hinata look-alike turned around, mouth already pulled into a huge grin as if he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“Well, I’m- Kageyama-kun?”

So, the look-alike knew his name. Suddenly the whole scenario that Yachi and Yamaguchi had come up with didn’t seem so crazy to him anymore.

“I asked who _you_ are. Not if you know who _I_ am,” he grumbled, his arms crossing over his chest, eyes narrowed dangerously.

What in the world was going on here?

“I-” the look-alike stuttered, swallowed and took a step closer, all but ignoring the concept of personal space (nothing new there, at least).

“Is this some kind of joke? You were out there scolding me a minute ago,” the guy said, his amber eyes travelling up and down Tobio’s form, as if _he_ was the actual impostor here. Which he definitely _wasn’t_.

He sidestepped to bring some distance between them again, and the other guy straightened his back. Tobio’s gaze was still fixed on the stranger (impostor? Hidden older brother that Hinata had never mentioned over the past three years?), and he couldn’t help but notice just a few more details.

Blame his routine as a setter to be aware of small changes in his surroundings but… if this was Hinata, which was still impossible, then...he was definitely taller than before. And his hair was shorter.

His mind started spinning again, and Tobio was mostly convinced now that he must have had hit his head or something and that this was nothing but a very weird - and very unrealistic - dream his mind had come up with.

And of course, the dumbass had to be his annoying self even in his dreams.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Tobio asked, his heart thudding in his chest. He was getting nervous, a feeling he wasn’t all that acquainted with, which made him even more agitated. But he still didn’t understand what was going on, even if this whole thing was just a dream.

He didn’t like when he wasn't in control of a situation, fantasy or not. (Not that he fantasised a lot. And definitely not about Hinata.)

“Not really.” the guy said and shifted the weight of his body to the other foot, arms crossed over his chest now as well.

“And I’m pretty sure you were out there a moment ago. I, like, saw you round the corner and flip me off. Wearing your red jersey and not the Karasuno one. How does that still fit?!”

Those familiar amber eyes widened, and Tobio felt the guy’s gaze wander over his body, sizing him up from head to toe. It ticked him off. This impostor was turning out to be more annoying than the real version of Hinata.

“This is the only jersey I own, asshole! Of course it fits! Where did you even get a national team jersey from?” he spat back, anger flooding him like a tidal wave. He really didn’t have time for this kind of prank right now - he just wanted to get back to the others. Preferably with a certain spiker by his side. They had maybe like twenty minutes left before they needed to be on the court again and win! He had no time to waste it on some weirdo that looked like his partner but wasn’t him.

“And why do you look like Hinata? Where is he? Did you kidnap him to sell his organs? Yachi already knows about that plan.”

“Yachi is here?” the look-alike said, eyes wide and happy now, almost as if they were sparkling.

“Of course she is!” he growled, ready to punch the guy if he didn’t answer his questions “Why. Do. You. Look. Like. Hinata.” he repeated as he grabbed the imposter by his collar, his midnight blue eyes sharp as steel.

“Wow, wow! Let go already! I _am_ Hinata!” Tobio only tightened his hold at that nonsense, but the guy babbled on regardless, his voice laced with confusion “Why wouldn’t I look like myself?”

This was pretty convincing, he had to admit that. Tobio still wasn’t sure if his brain was making this crazy stuff up at the moment or if the person he was facing currently was indeed real (and not Hinata) but in any case… Tobio wouldn’t bite.

There was only one Hinata Shouyou out there, he only had one partner, and though they were definitely similar, smelled alike even… Hinata was…

It finally hit him like a jump serve from Oikawa - right in the face.

But it really couldn’t be.

He took another look at the guy, at the person saying he was indeed Hinata, and went through all the differences again:

His height (taller now, but still smaller than Tobio himself), his broad chest, the muscles and the sharp eyes.

His hands loosened their hold on the jersey, now crinkled from the way he had clutched it between his fists, and Tobio took another step back.

His Hinata was younger. This guy looked like an aged-up version of his partner, by perhaps a few years from now.

Embarrassment flushed through his body, his cheeks heating up as if a fire burned beneath the skin when he realised what his brain was doing here. By now, he was _convinced_ that this had to be a dream, because how in the world would Hinata age a few years just by going to the restroom? And this…

This was indeed some kind of dream-fantasy.

A fantasy about Hinata after high school, all grown up and…

 _Japan_.

This Hinata was part of the national team, clad in red and black and looking extraordinarily good in it too. Not that that mattered, but it appealed to Tobio in a way that he kept hidden and locked away because this was a part of him he didn’t know how to address.

Not yet.

Besides, they had to get to the Nationals first. And win the Nationals. And perhaps after they’ve become champions, he might go there and explore those _feelings_ that welled up inside of him sometimes.

When Hinata smiled at him for example. When he patted his shoulders. When he received one of his jump serves.

“You… are… Hinata…”

The other guy - Hinata-san? How should he even address him now? - tilted his head, a grin blooming on his lips.

“Sure am. Have you already forgotten about me, Tobio?”

Tobio swallowed and finally gave in to the urge that demanded he rub his eyes. So he did, but Hinata-san was still there.

Then, not knowing how else to test his theory, he bit the inside of his cheek, hard, barely managing to stop himself from yelping when a sharp pain shot through his nervous system.

“How…”

If he felt pain… then this couldn’t be a dream.

“How did you get in here and redress in mere seconds?” Hinata-san asked, hands propped on his hips now, “Well, I wonder about that too! Have you learned some magic tricks, Tobio~?” he grinned, leaning in closer, which made Tobio back away.

“No- I-” he sputtered, utterly overwhelmed. He had no idea what to do or say. Would the other even believe him if he said that something crazy was going on?

Was he going crazy?

And why was Hinata-san (grown-up Hinata?) calling him by his first name? His cheeks burned.

His eyes were still fixed on the other, his mind was in chaos as he tried to come up with some sort of strategy to get himself out of this mess. But when Hinata-san came closer yet again, he found himself pushed against the bathroom wall.

“I’m not- I-”

Light eyebrows furrowed, and Hinata-san tilted his head.

“You’re not? A magician? I know that, Tobio. Seriously, what’s going on with you?” the other asked, worry woven into his voice and his features.

What was going on? Tobio would love to know that too.

“I think there’s a misunderstanding… I’m- Is this 2014?” he asked, his mind bereft of any other ideas. If Hinata was older… then…

The other blinked, worry blending into confusion.

“Tobio… are you alright? We were in high school in 2014,” he replied, and Tobio nodded feverishly.

“Yes. I am. In high school.”

For a moment, neither of them said a word. For a moment, nobody even breathed. But then Hinata-sans’ laughter rang through the bathroom as he nearly doubled over, clearly amused by the thought that Tobio was fucking _joking_.

“Stop laughing, dumbass! I’m serious! I’m in third year. And y-you’re clearly not! You look-” he stopped himself just in time before his crazy mouth would have blurted something as eloquent as 'nice'.

Hinata-san, who was still chuckling, slowly straightened again, a single tear hanging on his eyelashes as his shoulders continued quaking from his fit.

“I look what, Tobio?” he asked, lips pulled into the same smile. But his amusement faded when he looked at Tobio’s serious face. His mouth fell open a little.

“You’re serious.” Hinata-san said, and Tobio glared.

“Do I look like I’m joking, dumbass?”

“Well, a little?” Hinata-san tried with a sheepish smile before he cleared his throat. “Right. Serious. Now that you mention it, you’re a little less…” he trailed off, and Tobio couldn’t help but arch his eyebrows.

“A little less what?” he pressed, and the dumbass had the decency to grin and wave his hand in dismissal, which was not helpful at all.

“What kind of answer is that?” he muttered, but Hinata didn’t follow up. It seemed like this was all he was going to get.

“And, well, you’re literally never in the bathrooms when we have a match. Except when you want me to go down on you in one of the stalls and- FUCK!” Hinata-san screamed, clasping both of his hands over his mouth right when Tobio’s brain was going to go haywire.

“I said nothing! You heard nothing! You’re what? Seventeen right now? I didn’t- I was just- we’re toilet buddies!”

Tobio, feeling hot all over while trying very hard not to think about what the other had just said, managed to snort, averting his eyes as to not make things worse.

“I know what a blowjob is, alright... And why would anyone want to be your toilet buddy? You’d just puke all over them,” he muttered, trying to save some face and desperately attempting to hide his embarrassment.

“I guess…. Just… sorry. Forget I said anything? You- you look like him. Sound like him and I forgot myself for a moment?” Hinata-san tried and Tobio swallowed, his heartbeat slowing again to a normal tempo.

“I’m not a kid or anything… “ he grunted.

Inwardly, his mind was a new kind of mess. Hinata-san and him? Well, another version of him, had sexual encounters? In bathrooms?

The more he tried not to think about it, the more he tried to remind himself that this was actually not his most pressing problem, because he still had a match to get back to and an eighteen-year-old spiker to find…

But there were a few mental images burned right into his mind now that had him scarred for life.

Great.

Luckily, Hinata-san’s voice snapped him back to the present a moment later.

“So you’re from 2014. I’m from 2020. Did I get that right?”

Tobio nodded. He didn’t know which year this Hinata was from, but with the way he looked… it sounded about right. The time gap between them, that was.

“Okay. Just to get this straight. No jokes or anything.” Hinata-san started, his gaze stern

“Are you seriously trying to tell me that you performed some crazy time travel shit and that you’re Kageyama from back in third year?” he said, both of his eyebrows raised in bewilderment. It’s a look Tobio was not familiar with, a serious, more mature side of Hinata.

But he couldn’t help but notice that it fit him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded dumbly. He knew who he was - Kageyama Tobio, age 17, starting setter of Karasuno High School. And right there with him in the restroom was Hinata Shouyou, apparently age 23, Number 10 of freaking Team Japan according to the red jersey he was in.

There was nothing else he could add to this matter.

Because both of them were absolutely sure about this and that meant… that ‘the time travel shit’, as Hinata-san has so kindly put it, was absolutely and undoubtedly real.

“Yeah,” Tobio said eventually, his lips pulled into a scowl. The other made it sound like it was his fault, when it definitely wasn’t.

How the heck would he even know how to time travel? Why would anyone know?

(Hopefully no one else knew, or volleyball matches would be pointless, should someone be able to just travel back and try again.)

“That is…” Hinata-san started again, his eyes travelling over Tobio’s form for a moment, which prompted him to cross his arms over his chest. That perceptive gaze made him feel uneasy, as if he was being picked apart piece by piece.

When had the dumbass gotten this observant?

Perhaps when he became a professional volleyball player, Tobio thought to himself. But suddenly, a loud yelp of shock ripped from his throat as his dark hair was being thoroughly ruffled.

“That’s so cool Tobi- Kageyama-kun!” Hinata-san blurted out, his fingers buried in his locks. Tobio felt his cheeks grow hot at the touch and he tried his hardest to shove the other away, but it was to no avail. Hinata-san just kept manhandling him, until he had his palms on Tobio’s cheeks holding him in place.

“Why do you keep on doing amazing stuff? Urgh! You’re so unfair, Kageyama-kun! Now look at you, when you were still cute and young and innocent~” the other sing-songed before bursting into happy chuckles.

If there was one thing that hadn’t changed about Hinata Shouyou, it was his blinding smile.

“Sh-shut up, dumbass!” he yelled, finally managing to make the other back off and give him some of his personal space back. Not as much distance as he would’ve liked though, but when had Hinata ever cared about proximity? Yet another thing that hadn’t changed, then.

A part of him still couldn’t believe that this was real and that he was speaking to Hinata… from the future. Who apparently gave Tobio blow- No.

_No._

Tobio forbade himself from going there.

He hadn’t even acknowledged his feelings, not really at least and this situation had him thinking way too far ahead.

Far too far.

“What do you even mean by 'innocent'… have I murdered someone since I went pro?” he asked, scooting away from Hinata-san a little more. Just in case.

Finally, with now at least a foot between them, he felt his heart calming down again.

Tobio exhaled and faced amber eyes again.

He might have an idea of what the other had meant, but he had just told himself that he wasn’t going to go there.

(Then why had he asked? Probably because he hated being flustered and had tried to turn the tables.)

“Murdered?” the other asked, blinking in confusion before those lips pulled into a teasing smirk. He planted both of his hands on the wall to the left and right of Tobio’s head. Even though Hinata-san was still smaller than him -even now that he was 5 years older - Tobio instantly felt trapped.

That smile on Hinata-san’s lips was dangerous, playful.

Whatever was on the other’s mind couldn’t be a good thing for Tobio, which was immediately proven by how his heart leapt back into his throat, thundering away like the wing beats of a hummingbird.

The heat crept back into his face, but he had no chance to escape the other if he didn’t want to resort to violence.

“You just had to prove my point, didn’t you, Tobio?” Hinata whispered now, so close now that Tobio swore he could feel the other’s breath against his lips.

All of his muscles were tense, and he felt like he was being strung up on display, dangling in front of a predator.

Just as he was about to lash out - the only way he knew how to make the other leave him alone - Hinata-san dropped back onto his heels (when had he gone up on his tiptoes?) and stepped back a little.

“So innocent. Remember that we said we’ll forget about the stuff I blurted out, okay? It neeever happened!” he snickered and seemed lost in thought for a moment, before his eyes found Tobio’s again.

“Say, Kageyama-kun,” he started, and when he leaned in again this time, his look was curious and amused. A look he was familiar with - a look he could deal with without having his heart ready to jump out and present itself to the other.

“Yeah?” he tried, hoping that Hinata-san wasn’t going to do something stupid now again.

[“Have you… confessed to me yet?”](https://twitter.com/ainudraws/status/1343244101379088385?s=20)

[Silence enveloped them.](https://twitter.com/ainudraws/status/1343244101379088385?s=20)

Tobio didn’t know if it was because both of them had stopped breathing or because he felt like he had been dunked into a pitch-dark lake of cold water.

The panic rose in him, the fear of being found out, of ruining everything nauseating him to the point he felt like he was going to throw up.

The very reason why he hadn’t addressed and discussed his own feelings with himself yet.

What would Hinata say? The Hinata from his timeline? If he knew?

Hinata-san seemed to notice and stepped back, his eyes filled with worry now.

“H-hey… calm down! Kageyama-kun?” he tried, one warm hand on Tobio’s shoulder. The touch made him flinch, but Hinata-san’s eyes looked warm and inviting, not rejecting.

Tobio took another deep breath, but he had to avert his gaze, couldn’t meet those amber orbs with his own.

His inner thoughts were chaos, questions repeating themselves as Hinata-san waited for his answer. In all honesty, Tobio was glad the other wasn’t pressing him right now.

But seeing as Hinata had just uttered that question had to mean… that his self from the future (or his current self? The two of them hadn’t had the means to establish yet if they were in 2015 or 2020) had - as Hinata-san had put it - confessed his feelings.

(Which might also explain the bathroom stall story that he was very much _not_ thinking about.)

Feelings that were still confusing to Tobio, because he didn’t know what they really meant. Well, he did know, but he felt like it was more complicated than that.

More complex. And he didn’t know how to handle that kind of complex. Especially if it might interfere with volleyball.

“I guess that’s definitely a no,” Hinata-san concluded, ending Tobio’s inner musings.

He still didn’t look up, but he shook his head to let the other know that he was right.

“Don’t worry about it, Kageyama-kun. I guess I’m sorry I brought it up? I shouldn’t mess with you like this…” he said and crossed his arms, eyes closed as he seemed to ponder something.

“I could mess up the future or something,” Hinata-san mumbled, talking to himself. “What if Tobio never confesses to me… then I had to-” he stopped, before Tobio could learn what ‘he’ would need ‘to do’.

“Then don’t ask stupid questions dumbass! What if you screw up your pro career or something?”

“What!” Hinata-san screamed, eyes wide now with horror. “You think that could happen?! Kageyama! It absolutely can’t!”

“Then no more questions! Dumbass! Just-” Tobio clenched his fists, searching for the right words.

“Just what?!” Hinata-san repeated after him, and Tobio felt himself deflate. He doubted that it was possible in any timeline where they played volleyball that they didn’t end up going pro. It would be a waste of time and talent then, wouldn’t it?

Tobio worried his bottom lip between his teeth and averted his eyes again for a moment, before he simply blurted out what he was thinking.

“Did you accept?”

For two heartbeats, there was no answer coming from the other and Tobio lifted his midnight blue gaze to see the look on his face. If there was any trace of pity in his expression, he would punch Hinata-san in the face, national athlete or not.

Yet, the look Hinata-san was showing him was unreadable. There was no rejection as far as he could tell (and Tobio was still bad at reading people’s feelings when it didn't involve volleyball, but Hinata was easier to understand than others).

There was no pity. But there also wasn’t a clear answer. Hinata-san’s look was… blank. Yet another thing that Tobio hadn’t seen on the other up until now.

Hinata-san let out a long sigh and uncrossed his arms, and Tobio could finally see some kind of reaction there. He could see that he was fidgeting, those warm amber eyes now the ones avoiding his.

Which meant that Hinata was nervous and wanted to avoid answering him. Were they in some sort of complicated affair in this timeline?

And was that good or bad? Tobio had not the slightest idea.

“I thought we said no more questions?” Hinata-san tried and Tobio grunted, shifting his weight to one leg and facing the floor.

“I guess,” he muttered and only belatedly added a small, almost inaudible “Sorry.”

Hinata-san just chuckled at that.

“It’s alright… you just really wanted to know?” he asked and Tobio felt the warmth flooding back to his face again. Could his body, like, stop with that?

This wasn’t even his Hinata- this-

Tobio shook his head. All of this thinking was making him go crazy! There was no ‘his’ Hinata to begin with. Only a Hinata from his timeline, or something. Time travelling really wasn’t good for his brain.

“Whatever, dumbass.” he grumbled.

“Naw, don’t be like that Grumpy-yama~!” Hinata-san hummed and leaned in closer again, smile still in place. “I guess there is only one thing you can do~ You have to go back to your time and confess!” he stated, apparently amazed by his awesome plan. Tobio rolled his eyes.

“What makes you think that this is _your_ timeline?” he grunted. “Could be that you travelled back to mine, dumbass.”

Hinata-san straightened his back again and shrugged. “Nope. Pretty sure this is my time. I know these restrooms, you know? Definitely Ariake Arena,” he nodded, “which means… you’re the one who needs to go back and confess!”

“What?! No!” Tobio all but blurted out, utterly horrified at this prospect.

He first needed to- he first needed to understand.

And play more volleyball.

And maybe after all that...

“M-maybe after the Nationals” he said, mumbling. “If your younger self manages some actual good receives.”

“Watch me.” Hinata-san said, all but grinning. “I bet I’ll be awesome! I mean I’m always awesome, but knowing there is something in for me at the end-” he stopped and sighed. “Right… I don’t know anything about that. Past me, that is. Fine.”

Tobio nearly snorted in amusement at the face the older was making. He seemed genuinely bummed about this. But… if this Hinata liked him (apparently), did that necessarily have to mean that Hinata… that his Hinata felt the same?

Did timelines work that way?

He really wished he could ask Suga-san about this now. Or Sawamura-san.

“Hey,” Hinata-san’s voice once again called him back. The elder looked almost nervous now, lower lip caught between his teeth as he shifted his weight again.

Tobio was used to Hinata floundering about, but this wasn’t the same kind of restlessness he was familiar with. Usually Hinata was nervous from excitement. Hinata-san, on the other hand, seemed to be pondering something really hard, weighing possibilities.

“Do you want me to… mhh… offer you an incentive?”

“A what?” Tobio asked, flabbergasted. What was that supposed to mean?

“An incentive for what?” he pressed, his eyes trained on the other, who just shrugged his shoulders before offering another of those sheepish, almost shy smiles.

“It’s nothing bad? I promise? You might like it,” he said then, his voice brightening up the more he talked about this “incentive” of his. “It might help! To make up your mind and stuff!”

Tobio wasn’t sure what Hinata-san was planning, but he found himself nodding regardless. It was the kind of effect Hinata always had on him; he was completely wrapped around his little finger and went along with whatever idiocy the elder came up with.

Ever since they formed their partnership on the court, they had been like this. Hinata running places and dragging Tobio along with him. And despite the fact that he was always racing forward, he always managed to keep his eyes on Tobio, too.

Hinata-san’s palms felt like fire against his cheeks, though that should be impossible considering how much they had been burning before.

( _Not going there!_ He reminded himself.)

Hinata-san didn’t look nervous at all anymore, now that he had apparently made up his mind. He looked at ease now, even in the face of their proximity. The whole set up seemed so second nature to Hinata-san; Tobio didn’t know if that made him angry or not.

Did Hinata-san do this a lot in his timeline? Pin people to walls and rile them up?

It was such a fitting thing for him to do, but the thought of the elder doing it to anyone who wasn’t Tobio-

His thoughts stopped abruptly when Hinata-san lifted his gaze, sharp amber cutting through him like the blade of a knife.

And then he was even closer - so damn close - and he could feel the other’s breath on his lips. Hinata-san let his eyelids fall closed and soon that warm, pouty mouth connected with his own.

Tobio was sure that his heart stuttered to a halt in that fleeting moment when Hinata kissed him.

Hinata kissed him.

Kissed him.

On the lips - hot, tempting, sweet and so, so good.

Tobio felt his hands twitch with the overwhelming urge to reach up and grab Hinata-san by the collar to keep him in place. He was only stopped from doing exactly that when Hinata pulled back, a small smile on his mouth.

The same mouth that had just been kissing him.

Amber eyes regarded him for a moment before they were squeezed into crescents, a big grin blooming on Hinata’s features.

“You definitely need to practice on your mouth-work, Yamayama-kun”

Tobio’s mouth fell open at that, gaping like a fish that had been reeled in and lifted out of the water. Hinata was grinning, the barest hint of a pink blush on his cheeks, his lips just a little wet from their short kiss.

Kiss.

The word zapped through his mind again, leaving his nerves on fire and sending a wave of heat into his face again, his brain short-circuiting as he tried to process what had just happened. It was a completely failure, like when you tried to rev an engine, but it just wouldn’t fucking spark to life.

His knees nearly gave out under him again and Tobio felt like a deer caught in the headlights, not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to handle the situation - not knowing how to deal with a twenty-three year old Hinata Shouyou looking all good and fit and happy in that red jersey of his who had just kissed him.

Who had asked him if he had confessed to his younger self yet?

And so Tobio did the first thing that came to mind: he ran.

Hinata-san yelped as he was pushed aside, and Tobio nearly turned back around to apologise or tell him to get out of the way (or both, given the state of disarray his mind was in currently) but his feet were faster.

Too fast actually, as he crashed against the bathroom’s door headfirst, his hands flailing around as they tried to get a hold of the handle. His fingers finally closed around it, and he wrenched the door open, fleeing the scene without looking back.

If he were racing Hinata right now, this would be a clear win for him, he thought as he rounded a corner, hoping that he could find an exit out of the venue. Then he could perhaps find a secluded spot to hide and think about how the hell he could travel back to his time-

“Oomf-!” he let out as he collided with another solid body, sending both of them sprawling on the floor.

Tobio cursed and sat back up, rubbing the side of his head to make the ringing in his ears stop.

“What the- huh? Kageyama?”

Tobio’s eyes widened as a very familiar voice reached him.

 _Oh no_ , was the first thing that he thought, lamenting the fact that Hinata-san must have run after him.

But when he lifted his gaze, the anxiety that had gripped him evaporated instantly, relief flooding his entire being instead.

It was Hinata who had run into him, tumbling over like the dumbass he was. Seventeen-year-old Hinata, clad in Karasuno’s black and orange, with his mop of longer hair to match.

“It’s you…” he mumbled, eyes still fixed on his partner, who was rubbing his head and jumping up to his feet, an accusing finger pointed at Tobio.

“You! First you disappear and then you run into me! What’s wrong with you, Bakageyama?!” the other exclaimed, waving his finger right in front of Tobio’s face before continuing,

“What’s that supposed to mean? Anyway! Of course it’s me! Did you hit your head?” he asked, leaning down now so he could look right into dark blue eyes.

Tobio blinked at that, a familiar feeling blooming in him as his breath hitched at their proximity. But before he could push him away, Hinata had started grinning impishly, eyes amused.

“Uh~ Is Yama-yama nervous before the next match? Is that why you’ve run off?” he snickered, already taking two steps backwards, likely aware of how Tobio would react to that kind of teasing.

Only that Tobio didn’t jump to his feet to attack the other. He was still sprawled out on the ground in the middle of the hallway, simply staring up at their number 5.

Facing Hinata now- the Hinata that was his usual partner- felt surreal. Or it made the earlier encounter with Japan’s Hinata feel surreal. He couldn’t really decide yet. Perhaps their impending match would help cure the confusion.

“Are you alright? Kageyama? Did you hit your head?” Hinata repeated, crouching down now and taking his face between his palms. Tobio’s heart immediately jumped into his throat and his eyes widened, cheeks aflame yet again.

“You have to be alright, Bakageyama! We have a match to win!” the spiker all but yelled at him, and luckily that grounded him enough to ignore just how close Hinata was right now.

And how close he had been to Hinata-san not a minute ago, warm lips against his own.

Fuck.

Tobio scrambled to his feet, taking an extra step away from the other. He wasn’t ready yet. He definitely wasn’t ready yet.

But maybe… maybe he could be soon.

His dark blue eyes wandered over, regarding Hinata from the corner of his eye as he growled at him, obviously upset about being shoved off none too gently. His lips were formed into an angry pout and Tobio’s eyes lingered there, maybe for a moment too long.

“The next match, Karasuno High School against the new rising stars of Matsushima High School, is beginning in five minutes! The winner will proceed to the finals.” Both he and Hinata stilled as the voice from the speaker boomed through the corridor. And in this very moment, all thoughts aside from volleyball became secondary.

“We gotta go.” Tobio said, and Hinata nodded, grinning.

“I know. I was looking for you. Let’s go and win, Yama-yama.”

Tobio only snorted, feet already in motion.

“Of course we will,” he promised, and knew without turning around anymore that Hinata was right behind him.

After all, this Hinata was his partner on the court. And perhaps, after they claim victory as Miyagi’s champions…

Maybe he’ll address certain feelings before the Nationals. Maybe that would be a good idea.

Yeah.

But only if Hinata’s receives were good.

Tobio smiled to himself, wobbly, but excited. his nerves calmed thanks to a certain incentive that was his first kiss.

**~~~Omake~~~**

Shouyou cocked his head, watching the door fall closed again after the other had nearly pulled it out of its hinges.

Had that been a little too much?

He had told himself to take it easy, maybe even to go for the corner of his mouth and not the lips but… what could he say? Instinct had taken over the moment he had smelled Tobio (still the same scent, then and now) and his lips had automatically searched for the middle of his mouth, unsatisfied with anything else.

Perhaps it was because he had sensed that the younger Tobio had been in turmoil that Hinata had somehow wanted to make it better. He knew that, strictly speaking, that hadn’t been his Tobio but…

“Oi, dumbass, what’s taking you so long? You’re not seriously taking a shit right now, are you?”

The door opened again, and Hinata let out a low growl at his partner’s comment.

“The heck, Tobio, that joke is getting old! That was in middle school!” There’s the tiniest hint of a smile on the other’s lips, and it’s enough for Shouyou to drop his protests and cross the distance between them.

“As if I’m scared of a match. We’re gonna kick their asses,” Shouyou continued, lips pulled into a big grin as he held up his arm. Tobio bumped their fists together only a moment later, their smirks matching.

“Definitely.”

They smiled at each other, the anticipation of the upcoming game hot in their veins. Shouyou contemplated if making out with a game-hot Tobio in the bathroom stall of the venue was a good idea (it definitely was, one of his secret fantasies, in fact, but he feared that the time spent with seventeen-year-old Tobio had maybe taken away the time a thorough make-out session with his current Tobio might take.)

Shouyou had to refrain and nodded toward the door to indicate that they should be on their way. His partner hummed in approval before they left behind the (kind of magical?) restroom of the Tokyo Ariake Arena.

He really hoped that Kageyama-kun was alright, that he had somehow found a way back. Seeing as no one had been screaming about a Tobio lookalike running around the hallways, that seemed like the most logical outcome anyway.

Well, at least he had gotten a kiss out of that fiasco.

Shouyou stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. Tobio stopped, too, frown on his face as he turned around to face him, one eyebrow already up before he let out an annoyed grunt.

“What is it now dumbass-”

“Tobio!!” Shouyou all but shrieked, his hands coming up to grab the other man’s collar.

“Tobio!! Do you remember when we kissed in third year after picking up balls after practice?” he said, urgency in his voice and his partner’s brows furrowed.

“That was basically every time we squeezed in extra practice time. How the hell should I know which specific instance you’re referring to, dumbass?” he asked, one hand already buried in Shouyou's locks to push him away.

“Tobio! I’m going bald! Stop! I mean the first time!! After I gave you my answer!”

The other stopped pulling on his hair, midnight blue eyes shining a little, and Shouyou nearly squealed when he saw his setter’s cheeks flush red.

He grinned. “You do!”

“Shut up, dumbass…” Tobio growled, but didn’t deny it. “What about it…”

“Yes! Remember! I asked you if I had been your first kiss,” Shouyou explained, recalling the memory effortlessly. Kissing Tobio had turned into his second favourite past-time after that quickly.

(Second, because there was nothing in the world he liked more than hitting their quick.)

“A-and?” Tobio stuttered, which only made Shouyou grin more.

“Well… you went all embarrassed on me and said ‘H-H-Hinata was my first kiss.’” he said. Judging by the look on his face, Tobio remembered as well.

Good.

Shouyou crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing as he regarded his partner, amber eyes wandering over his form.

“I thought that your volleyball braincell had gone stupid and didn’t think much about it… but… it wasn’t, was it? Your first kiss.” Shouyou finished, pushing up to his tiptoes so he could look into the other’s dark blue eyes, searching for the truth.

His partner looked like he might back away, but then he just let out a long breath as if something had settled into place. He shrugged his shoulders.

“So, he was here?” he said and Shouyou grinned, nodding in the direction of the bathrooms.

“Just before you came in,” he replied. “You looked so cute Tobio~ You should cut your bangs like that again; they were such a disaster!”

Tobio growled and reached out to grab his hair again, which Shouyou avoided with a side-step.

“Says the guy whose hair was a bird’s nest! You took my first kiss!” he blurted out and Shouyou stopped, wondering for a moment if what he had done had indeed been too much.

Had been out of line.

But there was no maliciousness in Tobio’s voice, which set him slightly at ease.

“Was it alright?” he asked then to lighten the mood.

“What?” Tobio grumbled.

“Your first kiss?”

The taller shrugged his shoulders. “I sucked and bolted, scared shitless because I freaking skipped ahead in time. What do you think?”

It was Shouyou’s time to shrug his shoulders, his lips curled up in a playful smile.

“So, it was good?” Tobio snorted.

“It was alright, dumbass.”

“And? Did it make you confess to me?” Shouyou prodded, his elbow now jabbing into Tobio’s side. Tobio just nudged him back.

“Shut up. We’re here now, aren’t we?”

Shouyou grinned, his heart feeling warm and full. Happy.

“Yeah. We’re here now.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Thank you for reading and thank you for all the support I received during the KageHina bigbang :] Special thanks go to Rox and Anna!_
> 
> _My entry is late but it was wonderful to see everyone participate and submit some KageHina goodness._
> 
> _Special thanks go to Kat (@Kitkatcosplay02) – who will provide an amazing comic for this in the future! Please look forward to that!! – to Ainu who was kind enough to pinch hit for this story – and L who put the finishing touches to this._
> 
> _Thank you!!_
> 
> Everyone please check out the amazing art that Ainu drew for my story!! It's embedded as a link in the story (you can't miss it! It's a key-scene!) or find it on her twitter (@ainudraws) and give her some love!
> 
> _I hope you guys had as much fun reading as I had writing this piece! I don't often go for this much humour in my works so, I'm glad it turned out this way!_  
> 
> 
> **Mervous**


End file.
